


Primary Sources and How to Offend Them

by The_Peridot_Shade



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings Online
Genre: Gen, High Elf storyline, Kinslayings, Opinions About History, Regwen was a follower of Fëanor and is completely unapologetic about it, Sort of humor, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peridot_Shade/pseuds/The_Peridot_Shade
Summary: Regwen, once of Tirion, then of Himring, then of Eregion, then Lindon, then Imladris—witness to and perpetrator of the darkest history of the Noldor—is Not Having It with poor standards of historical analysis.





	Primary Sources and How to Offend Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing I wrote for my High Elf on the Lotro Gladden server because I was cranky about inadequately sourced historical facts one day. Regwen is, for your reference, a High Elf Champion and has swapped back and forth between the historian and armourer crafting vocations—and insists that she is irritated by Elrond's library staff, for some reason.

"Are you _defending_ the Kinslayings?"

Elrond swore softly under his breath as he hastened toward the library, recognizing the indignant voice of Nethanor, apprentice scribe, shrieking at an incredible volume.He had a feeling he knew _exactly_ what had prompted the young elf's outburst, and it promised nothing good.

A low, indecipherable murmur answered the scholar.Elrond winced.Yes, that distinctive alto belonged to exactly the elleth he anticipated.It was good to see Regwen again, but did she _have_ to pick fights with his historians every time she stayed in Imladris?

" _What do you_ ** _mean_** _my take is unoriginal and I need more sources?_ "Nethanor's exclamation had, somehow, increased in volume from the previous one.

Elrond opened the library just in time to hear Regwen's amused response.

"All of these are secondary sources," she was saying, gesturing to the scrolls and books spread around Nethanor's workspace, "All written at least a generation after the events they describe, by elves of Lindon who were not there.None of them will provide an accurate representation of what actually occurred.I know _some_ first-hand accounts have survived, especially of the Third, which, by the way, your lord witnessed.Primary sources should _always_ be the basis of your work, when possible."She leaned against the bookshelf beside her, shaking her head.

"And if all else fails," Elrond interjected, "You can always interview someone who _was_ present."

Nethanor jumped, blue eyes going wide and an embarrassed flush spreading over his cheeks."M-my lord!I was just—"

Regwen interrupted."You were just attempting to claim you knew more about the Kinslayings than someone who was actually involved."

Nethanor's mouth snapped shut, bewilderment in every line of his body.

Elrond sighed."Apprentice Nethanor, I do not particularly care what you were attempting to do.I will not have voices raised in my library, particularly not at one of my closest friends and mentors, who, yes, does in fact know what she is talking about."

Nethanor's flush deepened several shades."My lord, I don't understand!Is this lady not a stranger to Imladris?"

Regwen snorted."Hardly."

Elrond shot her a glare.She grinned unrepentantly.

"Well," Elrond asked, "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

Regwen laughed."Certainly.Nethanor, was it?I am the lady Sartaven, once of Tirion, better known these days as Regwen.I was apprenticed to Crown Prince Fëanàro as a scribe myself shortly after he created the runes that bear his name.Upon my reaching journeyman status, and later mastery, I swore myself into my former master's service.In other words, I am a kinslayer myself—because I followed my lord Fëanor and his sons and grandchildren from my age of majority to the present day, and will continue to do so until Dagor Dagorath."

Nethanor paled."You—you're a _kinslayer_?But you look…so normal."

Regwen sighed."And that's exactly my point.None of us who went into battle those terrible days were monsters.We were elves fulfilling the vows that bound us even beyond death—to follow our liege-lords, avenge our kings, and reclaim the greatest works of our lord's hands.I am, as far as I know, the oldest elf besides Círdan still living in Endorë.I am a kinslayer, yes, but I am also an historian and scribe trained by the greatest mind of the Noldor, one of the first elves born in Valinor beneath the light of the Trees.None of these," she gestured to the materials on the table, "Mention my name, or how many fell to my blade, or the long hours I spent in the aftermath recording the names of the missing and dead.None of those scholars were there to see my lords weep, nor to dry the tears of the grieving, nor even beforehand, to see our struggle to reconcile conscience with obligation.If you seek only to repeat the work of others, continue on your present course and be satisfied with mediocrity.But if you seek to _understand_ —ask those who were present, or read the accounts they left behind.You know where to find me."

So saying, Regwen strode out of the library, armor chiming softly as she moved.

Elrond looked at Nethanor."Congratulations," he said, "You have managed to motivate the last of Fëanor's vassals to speak of her past.You must have angered her greatly for Regwen to even consider it."He clapped a hand on the young elf's shoulder, and turned to exit the library himself.He had an old friend to find.


End file.
